


A very special Treatment

by Fenderism



Series: Nourishment [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mentions of knotting, Omega Hannibal, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Self Lubrication, hints of plot if you squint, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenderism/pseuds/Fenderism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will discovers something in Hannibal's bathroom that leads him to ask questions. Questions Hannibal is more than happy to provide answers for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very special Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying out another new kink when I should be writing on my WIP.  
> The plot in this is really minimal and can easily be ignored. It's mainly there because I have vague ideas of turning this into a series and some background plot helps connect the porn for me. 
> 
> Also I *love* Omega Hannibal and it just fits in too well with the premises of this, so naturally I have plans on extending on this work. 
> 
> For clarification on the tags please see the notes at the end of the fic, thank you.

"Is there any specific reason you have this in your bathroom?"   
He couldn't stop staring at the object, even as he asked the question through the adjacent door. He knew very well for what it was used, but why would Hannibal have any need for it?

It was only a moment until the man in question appeared in the door frame, summoned there by Will's inquiry.  
"To what exactly are you referring, if I may ask?" he inquired, while closing up the buttons of his cream colored dress shirt.  
Under normal circumstances this sight might have distracted Will from his line of thought. This, however, were not normal circumstances.   
He loosely motioned towards the contraption standing on the corner of the enormous bathtub.   
"This. The..." and here Will floundered a bit for words, slightly overwhelmed by the context of it. "The breast pump. Why do you have a breast pump in your bathroom, Hannibal?"   
"Breast pumps are very useful when one wishes to induce lactation, Will." Hannibal's voice gives nothing away, naturally.   
"Of course." Will raises his hand to massage his forehead, trying to knead away some of the tension there.   
"May I ask why one wishes to induce lactation?" The 'who' was easily to extrapolate from there, even if Will had not already concluded it from the evidence presented. "At least that explains why you switched from coffee to herbal tea in the morning. Fenugreek, I presume?" 

Hannibal's non expression loosened to let an amused sort of pride shine through, evident in the warmth of his eyes and the slight uptick of the corner of his mouth.  
"You presume correctly, of course," he acknowledged.  
"As to the why," he leaned closer to Will, breathing the next words against the shell of his ear, "I think we both know the answer to that." 

Will feels his face heat up. Of course Hannibal would figure it out eventually. Extrapolate from the evidence, aided by his professional and in depth knowledge of human nature. When did Hannibal connect the dots? He goes through any possibility that comes to mind. His anger towards the abandonment visited upon him by his mother? He'd made that evident quite early in their sessions. Too simple. Did he look too long when seeing an omega nurse their child? Did he let himself be observed while clearly longing in some way?  
"Will. Stop."  
Will swallows. Still he won't look higher than the cream cloth covered shoulder in front of him, the breast pump clearly visible behind it on the side of the bath.   
"What gave it away?"  
"Does it really matter? Do not worry yourself. I doubt anyone not knowing your bedroom habits would be able to make the connection.” A finger presses underneath his chin to finally lift his gaze. 

There is no accusation on Hannibal's face, no repulsion or even question. Just warm acceptance.   
"Alright," Will says. Nods slowly. "Alright."  
And it's then that it really sinks in, when Will's anxiety slowly ebbs away just to let his empathy slip in to fill the space.  
His hand rises of its own accord, reaching for the door of the bathroom cabinet and gently pulling it open, his gaze immediately going to the small cardboard container holding the pills, the label clear and unassuming in appearance.   
"Domperidone?" He can feel Hannibal's smile next to him. "It has shown to be efficient for this purpose."   
And Will's mind starts painting pictures now. Hannibal taking the pills in the morning, before his shower. Hannibal in the shower, standing so the hot water will hit his pectorals while massaging the tissue there, stimulating his small dark nipples with dexterous fingers. Hannibal drying himself off, before pressing the suction cup of the electronic breast pump against his chest. The whirring noise as the artificially created suction pulls at his nipples, tries to force the liquid out of his omega chest.   
"H-how long?" His breathing has turned ragged with the mental images, the effect they have on him is plain to see in the expansion of his pupils and the outline of his erection, where it presses against the confines of his trousers.  
"When did you start?"  
He leans into Hannibal as he asks, unable to resist breathing him in now, nosing along the willingly bared neck, searching for the slightest change in scent there, a hint of sweetness that wasn't there before.   
"About two weeks now. Sixteen days, to be exact." Hannibal answers, his hand wandering to the back of Will's head, holding him close as he offers himself for inspection. 

Will has a vague idea of saying 'you don't need to do this', but the thought of Hannibal doing anything he does not wish to do seems plain ridiculous. This is an omega that could give any alpha a run for their money. He won't insult Hannibal by implying anything else.  
"How, exactly...?"  
"The usual, I dare say. Domperidone, lactation stimulating herbal infusions, warm compresses, massage of the breast tissue and manual stimulation of the nipples-" Will moans into Hannibal's neck at the images this explanation invokes. "-and of course the breast pump, to simulate the suckling that is most likely to induce lactation." 

During Hannibal's recount of the necessary procedures, Will's fingers have started their own journey. His left hand is slowly wandering down the line of buttons on Hannibal's shirt, undoing them one by one, while his right is placed over Hannibal's rips, the thump stroking back and forth there just underneath the pectoral, the tip of it catching ever so slightly at the curve of the rounded muscle.   
Finally the shirt parts, revealing a well defined chest covered in grey and silver curls, wider than that of a typical omega. But Hannibal has never been a typical anything, has he?   
Will widens the gap with his hands, using the tips of his fingers to gently stroke along the skin underneath the collarbone, slipping the fabric over the curve of Hannibal's shoulders as if in afterthought, where it slides down muscular arms to come to rest somewhere around the elbows. 

His eyes finally lift up to meet Hannibal's observant gaze, the question in them clear.   
Hannibal holds Will's gaze for long moments, before lowering his own to where Will's fingers still caress his skin along the prominent clavicle bone. He stills the movement by laying his own hands on top of Will's.  
"I think," and he exerts gentle pressure with his hands, pushing them lower. "that some assistance would be," Hannibal gently shapes Will's hands to cup the curves of his breast, "rather welcome. If you wish."   
That teases a breathless laugh out of Will, breaking his quiet intensity.   
"If I wish?" he smiles up at Hannibal, his fingers starting to knead the tissue underneath them in circular motions.   
"I think we have established by now that I wish. I wish very much." He rubs his thumbs over Hannibal's nipples, back and forth, feeling them stiffen. 

His face raises to Hannibal's, breathing the next words onto the omega's lips; "You are absolutely incredible!" before finally leaning in and kissing him.   
His fingers kept rubbing and squeezing, the thumbs adding the occasional flick of fingernail over stiff nubs.   
"So incredible," Will breathes against Hannibal's lips again.   
He looks down to watch his hands fondle Hannibal's chest in a way he never allowed himself before, too afraid the other would *know*, know and object. Will should have known not to underestimate Hannibal. 

Hannibal's chest is rising and falling faster now under Will's continued administrations.   
"Of course there is no guaranty that it will work, which is why I refrained from broaching the subject thus far," Hannibal stated, eyelids heavy with arousal even when his enunciation remained clear and seemingly unaffected.   
"Even if the treatment is successful, there is no way to estimate how long it might take to bring the desired results. Though the minimum is estimated at around two to three months." 

"Of course," Will agrees.  
"But this is already more than I ever thought to have, you must be aware of that.” he continues.  
“Thank you.”

Hannibal's answering smile is genuine, more than just the usual minuscule up-tick in the corner of his mouth, and it makes Will answer it in kind.  
Hannibal's right hand has found its way back into Will's hair, teasing the dark curls at the back of his neck, before fanning out and stroking over Will's skull with strong fingers. Gentle but insistent pressure guides Will's head downwards, until his view is filled with short silver grey curls, his mouth just level with a dark pebbly nub being twisted and pulled between the tips of his own fingers.  
“Of course the likelihood of success would improve markedly if one where to apply oral stimulation and suction as well.”  
Will can feel his heart tripping over its own rhythm in excitement at this pronouncement, faced with fulfilling one of his deepest desired, secreted away for as long as he was aware of it. His confined cock gives a valiant twitch in its bid for attention, which goes ignored.  
“Of course,” he whispers, pulling and squeezing gently at the pebbled flesh, as if milking it.  
Not as if, he thinks. I am. I'm milking Hannibal's tits. The milk just hasn't come in, yet.  
And it is that thought that finally propels him forward, his mouth closing over the tiny areola, sealing itself to the skin while his tongue pushes out over his lover incisors, taking up position to provide constant stimulation as Will begins to suckle on Hannibal's breast.  
He can feel Hannibal's fingers flex against his scalp, can feel the almost non existent stutter of breath in his chest when Will finds a rhythm and intensifies his suckling, never letting the fingers of his right hand falter in the milking motion on Hannibal's other nipple.

Hannibal's breasts are different than those of most women, naturally. Firm and muscular, even the slight softness most omega males tend to have in that area is missing with Hannibal. The curls on his chest, more than usual for an omega, rub against Will's face and tickle his nose, rub against the soft slick skin of his lips and over his tongue, where it presses rhythmically into the tissue underneath the areola. Will fucking loves it.  
He can't wait to feel the slight swelling of the hidden alveoli that'll come once they start to fill with milk. The sweetness that will be added to Hannibal's overall scent once that white-bluish liquid starts dripping out of his swollen nipples. The thought alone has him moaning against Hannibal's chest, the vibrations sending shivers up Hannibal's spine and a trickle of slick escaping from his hole, the scent of arousal now heavy even in the spaciousness of this room.  
Gently Hannibal unlatches Will from his right nipple to move him to the left one, where Will continues his administrations, all the while gazing up at Hannibal with lust and also worship clear in his eyes.  
And that seems the only word capable of encompassing what Will is doing right now; he worships Hannibal's chest, worships Hannibal for providing Will with the pleasures of his willing body.

Hannibal takes care to time the process in his head, allots five minutes for each side for now, aware that they do not have the time for the full twenty minutes that are advised.  
When the second count of five is nearing its end, he lowers the zipper on his fly and unbuttons his slacks, freeing his own arousal to wrap a hand around the hardness and stroke himself.  
The back of his slacks is damp with his own slick by now, his body's reaction to the provided stimulation more visceral than he had accounted for when leaving out the breast pump for Will to find.  
He had not found the thought of this practice a hardship when first considering, despite the imposing schedule necessary to make it work. He considered the effort well worth the gain of binding Will even closer to himself with another shared secret, something Will would not dare to confess to others, but could experience freely with the omega.  
Now Hannibal felt himself mentally rescheduling the allotted times he had planned for this part of the treatment, to allow for handling of the likely side effects and necessary clean-up.

For now he gently unlatched Will from his left breast, detaching his eager fingers from his right as well.  
“Thank you, Will,” and Hannibal can hear the arousal in his own voice, the breathless quality of it. He knows Will can hear it as well.  
“That must be enough for now, I fear. We are rather pressed for time.”  
“Of course,” Will breathes against his chest, looking up at him. Hannibal's erection is still freed of the confines of his trousers, standing up freely while his hands are occupied with Will. It only takes a short moment for Will to turn his adoring gaze from Hannibal's face downward, following the prominent scent of his arousal.  
Will sinks to his knees in front of him then, his hands sliding down Hannibal's body and coming to a halt at his waist, fingers idly teasing at the waistband of his trousers before raising his gaze back up to catch Hannibal's, wordlessly asking if they will make time enough for this.  
Hannibal nods his assent and Will wastes no time in removing the doubtlessly ruined slacks, together with his boxers, gently sliding the material down Hannibal's legs and lifting first one foot, then the other, to remove them entirely.  
Hannibal allows himself a little smile when Will refrains from simply dropping the garments to the bathroom floor, and instead folds them to hang over the towel rack to his right.  
When he turns back towards Hannibal, Will shows a smile of his own, well aware of the approval this small act has gathered him.  
The moment doesn't last long before Will leans forward again, burying his nose in the well groomed curls of Hannibal's pubic hair, breathing in deeply once, twice, before turning his head to the side so he can nuzzle his face against Hannibal's cock.  
Will's left hand finished its slow journey from Hannibal's hip towards his balls, gently cupping them before tucking, then rolling them over Will's fingers.  
Hannibal widened his stance to accommodate the questing fingers better, leaning back onto the marble counter top and giving himself over the sensation.

Will meanwhile had nuzzled his way up the erect flesh, nuzzling against the foreskin before dipping the tip of his tongue underneath it, teasing a moan out of Hannibal's mouth.  
Will's right hand found its way to Hannibal's backside, kneading at the left globe before sliding further, using strong fingers to spread Hannibal's cheeks and dipping one finger inbetween to tease at the hidden entrance there.  
“Will...”  
Right. There was no time for teasing, they had places to be.  
Will disengaged with a mournful gaze from Hannibal's cock to look back up at the omega, hands back to holding onto Hannibal's hips.  
“Turn around,” a request, and Hannibal obliges without protest.  
After that Will wastes no time in spreading Hannibal's cheeks and applying his flattened tongue to his crack, tasting the slick there and tracing its path back to the source.  
He loves eating Hannibal out, loves the way proper Doctor Lecter falls away the moment Will shoves his tongue inside Hannibal's slick hole and just Hannibal remains, moaning in arousal and doing his best to spread himself wider for Will, chasing his pleasure by fucking himself on Will's tongue while holding Will's head in place with no regard for Will's personal comfort.  
Hannibal is close already, Will can tell by the way he shoves his hips back, riding Will's face in abandonment, and the way the walls of his channel contract and flutter around Will's tongue in that moment of looseness and deep relaxation that comes right before they clamp down hard, forcing anything out that isn't an alpha's knot , or the similarly resistant bulge of a fist.  
Will reaches forward between Hannibal's legs to wrap a helping hand around his shaft, stroking it up and down firmly while burying his tongue as deep as he can, sealing his lips over the furled skin and sucking.

Hannibal comes with a muffled groan at the first feel of suction to his hole, the walls of his channel clamping down hard on the intruding muscle and pushing it out, together with a last gush of slick that finds its way down Will's chin and neck. The hard cock in his hand twitches once, twice, before clear omega spend hits Will's fingers, as he stimulates Hannibal through the waves of pleasure rolling through his body.

Once Will is sure Hannibal has finished and that any more stimulation would likely venture into the territory of too much, it takes him less than two seconds to rip open his own fly and wrap that same drenched hand around his own cock, stroking hard and fast while spreading Hannibal open for his gaze, eyes fixated on the furled muscle twitching away there as if milking an alpha's knot.  
His fist clamps down around the base of his cock, squeezing in time with those pulses, and he lets himself imagine for a moment what it must feel like to have his knot milked in that exact rhythm, enclosed in that slick hot channel.  
That's all it takes for Will to spill his seed between Hannibal's feet.

It takes both of them a moment to recover from the intensity of their respective orgasms. When Will finally manages to rise from the tiles unaided he reaches for one of the soft towels, moving it past Hannibal's still form to wet it under the tap and then proceeds to gently clean Hannibal with it, then himself.

The sound of Hannibal clearing his throat diverts Will's attention from where he is mopping up his come off the floor.  
“I admit, this was rather more intense than I anticipated, on both sides I expect.”  
“I'll say,” Will chuckled. “Not that sex with you is ever anything but amazing, but this was something else.”  
“And was it what you hoped it would be?” Hannibal inquired.  
Will didn't need to think to give his answer to that question.  
“More. It was so much more.” He looked up at Hannibal, standing there in atypical complete disarray, the cream colored dress shirt still hanging of his shoulders the only article of clothing left on his body, hair product having lost the battle a while back and leaving more than a single strand to escape and hang loosely in Hannibal's face. All in all he looks absolutely breathtaking to Will, as he leans there against the cool marble, scrutinizing Will in return.  
“Thank you.” It feels like the most sincere thing Will had ever said.  
“I think it might be prudent to move this evenings treatment to the bedroom, for the comfort of everybody involved.” Hannibal turned his gaze to the slacks resting over the towel stand then. “And to the benefit of my wardrobe.”  
“Evening treatment?” Will questioned, barely able to make the words leave his suddenly dry throat.  
“To establish lactation it is necessary to stimulate the breast regularly and often, preferably with suction like it would receive from a hungry nursling,” Hannibal clarifies.  
“Since you are so graciously offering your assistance with the necessary treatment, I think twenty minutes in the morning and twenty in the evening for nipple stimulation. Another half hour to deal with the likely side effects, and then there will need to be at least one treatment at night, somewhere between one and five am. I assume you will be able to work that into your schedule?”

It takes a moment before Will feels capable of answering verbally, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of effort Hannibal is willing to go through for something that Will wants, and Hannibal never before that even considered to the best of his knowledge. Will is not used to getting what he wants, at all, but definitely not if it involves some form of effort from another party for his benefit. The implications leave him swallowing a few times, before answering; “Yes. I-Yes, I can work that into my schedule. Of course I can.”  
“Very well. I will be taking the breast pump to my office to use during my breaks, that way it should be no issue to achieve the necessary eight to nine treatments,” Hannibal continued.  
At this Will can't help putting up at least a token protest.  
“Hannibal, are you sure about this? This is an awful lot of effort you'd be going through on account of something that's basically...that's just-” he gesticulates with his hand between them, indicating himself and the bigger question he doesn't wish to formulate, doesn't actually want to have answered but still needs to ask.  
“Just for you, is what I assume you mean to say?”  
The air puffing up Will's cheeks leaves him then, his entire body seemingly deflating as those words spell the issue out, draining him of his anxious purpose.  
“Yes. That,” he admits, quietly, lowering his gaze.

Hannibal's eyes don't leave Will's face as he takes the few steps forward necessary to let his hand cup the back of the slighter alpha's neck and reel him back into Hannibal's personal space, until their noses are almost touching, breaths mingling, as he continues to make his point in opposition of Will's perceived selfishness.  
“I think we both have proved quite extensively just mere moments ago how very much the pleasure is not just on your side in this, my dear Will.” His fingers knead the muscles in Will's neck, working away at the tension there, while subtly establishing at the same time that the hand on the alpha's neck will bring no harm, only pleasure, that Will is safe to be vulnerable with Hannibal.  
“I am quite content to put the work necessary into this treatment, because I believe the advantages gained from it worth the effort in the long run.”  
The hand on Will's neck comes to rest then, lending added weight to the next words that follow. “That is, of course, assuming there will be a long run?”  
At this Will's gaze snaps back up, his own insecurities forgotten in light of that implication.  
“Of course! Hannibal...” he raises his own hands to cup the omega's face, nuzzling it gently in reassurance. “Of course I am in this for the long run, for however long you'll let me.”

At this expected reassurance, Hannibal allows a pleased smile to show on his face, diminutive, but enough to indicate that this was the right answer.  
“Good. Then I'll see you tonight at nine. And now I'm afraid we really need to dress or I'll be rather late for my first appointment, and you for your lecture.”  
He disengaged himself with a last premeditated gentle squeeze to the alpha's neck, and stepped out of Will's personal space to rectify his lack of appropriate wardrobe.

Will rearranged his clothes to the best of his ability, already planning the necessary trip back to Wolftrap for fresh clothes and to feed and walk his dogs during his lunch break. He'd have to hurry, but he should make it just in time.

**Author's Note:**

> The main kinks here are lactation and rimming, the rest is really only alluded to (for now) but I thought it better to mention it in the tags for those sensitive to the subject.
> 
>  
> 
> Otherwise if you made it this far, feel free to point out any glaring mistakes or possible inaccuracies that have escaped me, I would appreciate it.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, though I can not promise that I will agree, but I welcome any chance to improve my writing. 
> 
> Likewise feel free to make suggestions/requests for future installments of this series, and I will take them under consideration if they fit in with the overall idea I have for this little verse.


End file.
